Kiss of Passion
by emeraldblood9
Summary: When a sorcerer entraps Merlin in chains, only a kiss from his true heart's desire can free him. Merlin has to admit a sexy secret to Arthur in order to save their lives.


**Kiss of Passion**

King Arthur was leading a small group of knights, plus Merlin through the dense shrub. They were looking for an escapee from the cells of Camelot. He was a suspected sorcerer, named Leofrick who had made an attempt on the King's life. Arthur had reason to believe this man had met up with a group of bandits and was paying them to cover his tracks leading away from the Kingdom. He was adamant that Leofrick would not get too far. They were right on his trail.

Sir Leon was at his back, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival were at his flanks, while Sir Elyan followed at the rear, twenty or so paces behind the others. His newest knight, Sir Mordred along with Merlin, were following way behind. He could just make out the red cape Mordred wore through the thick vegetation. He had noticed that Mordred and Merlin seemed secretive ever since they set out to find Leofrick and he wondered what kept the two men so quiet.

He soon heard a scuffle that he reasoned was coming from far behind them, back where Mordred and Merlin dawdled farther into the brush. Arthur and his knights quickly made their way back through the shrubbery with their swords raised. As they entered the small clearing, Arthur was concerned to see Mordred standing on his own. A few bandits were slain on the ground and Mordred had a slash across his left cheek and was breathing hard.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur questioned the young knight.

"I am sorry, Sire. It was Leofrick," Mordred explained apologetically. "He knocked Merlin out while I was fighting the bandits and must have taken him away."

"Why would he bloody do that?" Arthur asked confused. "What would he want with Merlin?"

Mordred looked lost for words and only uttered timidly, "I am not sure, My Lord."

They managed to follow the tracks through the scrubland and found their way to a large cave.

"This is a trap!" Leon declared.

"So what do we do?" Arthur asked helplessly. "Let Merlin die? I cannot do that. Trap or no trap… we are going inside."

The knights followed Arthur into the cave and they were immediately met with a sight that made Arthur's heart race. The first thing he saw was Merlin. His hands were chained up behind his back and manacled to the cave wall behind him. His feet were also chained together and shackled to the hard floor. Leofrick stood next to Merlin, a sword at his throat. Six burley looking bandits also held swords, standing at vantage points around the cave.

"What's this about?" Arthur demanded. "What do you want with my servant?"

"Ah… your _servant_ and I are old acquaintances," Leofrick responded cockily. "Unless you want him dead, you will do as I say."

"You have no right to make demands on me and threaten my friends," Arthur bellowed.

Leofrick's face flashed with anger and he pushed the sword closer against Merlin's neck.

"No!" Mordred called moving forward.

Leofrick held up a hand and suddenly Mordred was thrown hard against the cave wall. The young man fell to the ground. He was still conscious but looked dazed and winded.

Arthur was suddenly very afraid. Leofrick _was _a sorcerer and they were facing an enemy that was powerful and unpredictable.

"What do you want, you piece of scum?" Arthur flared.

Leofrick rested his cruel eyes on Arthur. "I want to leave your Kingdom unharmed. I want a promise that you will not follow me."

Arthur looked at Merlin. He feared for his servant's life but he could not allow himself to be blackmailed in this way. "I cannot do that, Leofrick. If I let you go, many citizens will be in danger. Not just in my Kingdom, but in all the Kingdoms."

Leofrick laughed cynically and ran a hand down Merlin's arm. "Looks like he does not care about your life very much," he told his prisoner smugly. Arthur wanted to shout to Merlin that Leofrick's words were wrong, but he thought better of reacting in such a way and kept his tongue still.

"Very well," Leofrick sneered. "If you will not do as I ask freely, I shall still ensure my wishes are carried out none the less."

Leofrick's eyes turned red and a voice that resonated around the space of the cave erupted from the sorcerer's mouth. A language that Arthur had never heard before was chanted as the cave darkened and the air became thick. Arthur found it hard to breathe through the heaviness in the air. He was grateful when the vile man stopped speaking and the space around them returned to normal.

"I have put an enchantment on your servant's chains," Leofrick told Arthur smugly. "They are unable to be broken by any means known to man. And yes..." he smiled at Merlin malevolently. "That includes sorcery."

Arthur was so confused. His head was spinning.

"Since you have all tried to capture me," Leofrick told them, "I will ensure that you all suffer. Your fate is tied up with Em… oh, I'm sorry... I mean Merlin's." The sorcerer raised his eyebrows to Merlin, and Arthur was surprised to see his manservant actually give Leofrick a look of warning.

"I don't understand," Gwaine spoke up.

"Someone please explain it to the pretty face with no brains," Leofrick smirked.

Merlin spoke for the first time since they entered the cave. "The way I see it, Gwaine, is that Leofrick has enchanted these chains so that they are unbreakable. There is no physical way to break them apart, even spells cannot undo this powerful enchantment."

"And how do our fates connect to this?" Gwaine probed.

"That is the interesting part," Leofrick explained. "If Merlin is still in these chains when the sun goes down, as he will be of course, you will _all_ perish."

Arthur put a hand to his temple. This was giving him a headache. Something seemed amiss but he could not put his finger on it.

"I am going to go now," the sorcerer proclaimed. "If I were you, Arthur Pendragon, I would not waste my time chasing after an unimportant sorcerer such as me… I would try to find a way to save my own skin. Sun goes down in about three hours. Good luck." He laughed bitterly then turned and spoke to Merlin. "This is payback time. Have fun."

Arthur watched as Leofrick and the bandits headed for the cave door. His knights looked to their King, obviously wondering if they should make a move to strike. Gwaine looked ready to pounce. Arthur gave a very small shake of his head to let his men know that they should hold back. Right now, he was just pleased to see the back of the foul magician. He needed some time to process everything he had just heard.

As Leofrick exited the cave with the bandits close at his heels, the remaining men inside all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was all that about?" Leon asked with frustration. "Why is he playing this ludicrous game with us? If he is so powerful, why does he not just kill us all now and then escape?"

"Because he knows he cannot beat us," Gwaine offered. "He knows we are Camelot's elite and we would kick arse."

"But you saw the way he threw Mordred against that wall," Leon frowned. "Why would he not just throw us all against the wall and then have the brigands run us through?"

"Charming," Elyan chimed in.

"I am just saying, surely he could just have been rid of us instead of playing games."

"Perhaps he is not as powerful as he would have us believe," Mordred suggested.

"Perhaps," Leon thought for a moment. "But what about that enchantment on the chains? That was bloody intense."

"Mordred's right," Gwaine stated. "He is most likely not as powerful as he wanted us to think. Let us not take his word for it that these chains cannot be broken." He pulled out his knife. "Let's get to work, gentlemen. If there is a way to break these chains, we will find it."

The men all followed Gwaine's lead, trying to cut through the links, trying to pull the manacles out of the wall, trying everything they could to release Merlin from his bonds.

Arthur just stood and looked at Merlin. Something kept playing on the Kings mind and he noticed his manservant was far too quiet.

He watched Mordred step over to the shackled man and speak quietly to him.

"You okay?" Mordred enquired.

"I'm fine," Merlin grimaced.

"You took quite a hit back there. How's the head?"

"Bit of a headache forming," Merlin gave a small smile. "What about you? That gash on your face is pretty bad and that cave wall looked pretty painful when your head pounded against it."

Mordred gave a modest smile. "I'll live."

The two men looked over at Arthur guiltily. The King still felt there was something they were not telling him.

"It's no use," Gwaine breathed. The knights had been working hard hitting and slashing everything in sight. "I do not think Leofrick was telling us any lies. These chains are impenetrable."

"What did he mean old acquaintances?" Arthur suddenly asked Merlin, remembering what had been sitting at the corner of his mind.

"Yes, and he said that this was payback time as he looked right at you," Elyan quizzed Merlin.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Merlin?" Arthur pressed.

"Maybe because I saved your royal backside back in Camelot when he tried to kill you," his manservant suggested.

Arthur laughed. "_Mer_lin, all you did was stand in the background as I single handily fought him. Anyway, old acquaintances suggests you knew him before all of this took place."

"Um…" Merlin actually looked like he was trying to think up a lie.

"What are you hiding?" Arthur felt a little betrayed.

"Allow me to explain, Sire," Mordred said in a louder voice than he usually used.

"Please, Sir Mordred," Arthur turned to the young man. "Enlighten me."

"You see, a few months back, we were all in the tavern. Everyone was pretty drunk and some gambling started. Leofrick was there and decided to make some bets against Merlin."

"I don't remember this," Gwaine interrupted.

"You were very drunk, Sir Gwaine," Mordred clarified.

"Sounds about right, then," Gwaine chortled.

"You were _all_ very drunk," Mordred told the knights as if he was already trying to give an explanation why none of the others remembered this.

Arthur looked to Merlin, his servant nodded along with the knight's account of events.

Mordred continued, "To make a long story short… Merlin won all of Leofrick's money. He was very angry, of course. Merlin called him a few poorly chosen words and Leofrick tried to start a fight. Fortunately for Merlin, he tripped into Leofrick and knocked him onto a candle. Leofrick's clothes were aflame and he had to run to get some water. While he did, we all left. We did not see him again."

Mordred finished his story and they all stared at him. Arthur was pretty sure that nobody had heard him speak for that long before. The man was usually very quiet and had few words to say on most matters.

"Mmm… Yes, I think I remember that now," Percival nodded to himself.

Arthur _knew_ Mordred was lying. Percival was just confused.

"Merlin," Arthur looked closely at his manservant. "Is that what happened?"

Merlin hesitated and then seemed to commit to an answer. "It's all true, Sire."

Arthur nodded. _Merlin was lying too_.

"We are sorry we did not tell you this earlier, My Lord," Mordred apologised. "Only, we did not think it was relevant until now."

"I see," Arthur put a hand to his chin. "And is that why the two of you have been so secretive this whole time?"

"Yes," Merlin said quickly. "Sorry, Arthur."

Arthur pondered this. Perhaps there was some truth to this story. Why would they be lying to him anyhow? Whatever the reason, Arthur had to consider that he trusted Merlin and Mordred with his life. If they were lying, there was most likely a good reason for it.

"_Hello!"_ Leon called impatiently. "This is all very fascinating, but I think everyone is forgetting the fact that we will all be dead in a few hours unless we can figure out how to get Merlin out of these chains."

"It is hopeless," Percival flicked his knife in his hand. "We have tried everything."

Arthur caught Merlin's eye. The dark haired man gave him a strange look. Arthur could not read it.

They all stood around hopelessly for a few moments.

"If I may, Sire?" Mordred spoke again.

"Go ahead, Mordred," Arthur said in an amused tone. He had never heard Mordred this vocal before, albeit he had only known him for a short time.

"Many years ago, when I was a boy, a situation similar to this happened in the village I lived in. There is _one_ thing that can break this type of enchantment."

They all waited with baited breath. Mordred looked embarrassed.

"Well, come on, young Mordred," Gwaine urged. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"I realise how this sounds..." Mordred began looking completely ill at ease. "But, uh… the only thing that will break the chains is a kiss of passion from the subject's true love."

"Excuse me?" Gwaine raised his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, in this case," the novice continued, "It would be Merlin's…."

"Merlin's what?" Arthur frowned.

"His… his heart's desire."

"Are you serious?" Leon flamed. "That is _the_ most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Ridiculous or not," Mordred countered. "It is the only thing that can save us."

They all stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to say.

Arthur met eyes with Merlin and the young man turned away. He looked absolutely mortified.

"It's okay, Merlin," Arthur reassured him walking over and placing a hand on his servant's shoulder. "We will figure this out."

Merlin flinched and looked down. He seemed so embarrassed. Arthur figured it was due to the fact that Merlin's love life was now under scrutiny.

"Oh no," Elyan lamented with a small smile, obviously trying to lighten the moment. He walked over and ruffled the chained man's hair. "Nobody loves poor Merlin."

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Where's your sweetheart, Elyan?"

The other man grinned. "You've got me there, my friend."

They all laughed uneasily.

"It does not matter if no one loves Merlin," Mordred explained to the group. "It is who _Merlin_ loves and desires that can kiss him and set him free."

They all looked to Merlin, even with Mordred's new information, they obviously were not feeling any better about this situation.

"This is _so_ bad," Merlin groaned, glancing at Arthur and looking away quickly.

"This is more than bad," Leon said raising his voice and beginning to pace. "Please tell me that I am not the only one here to find our situation utterly preposterous."

"It's a little strange, I guess," Gwaine shrugged.

Leon looked as if he might thump the roguish knight any minute. "A little strange? Allow me to recap our position for you, Sir Gwaine." Leon spoke in an over exaggerated tone as he explained his point of view to the other men. "An evil sorcerer has entrapped a servant in a cave, he has cast a_ spell_ on the chains so that they cannot be broken by any normal means. A band of knights and the King of Camelot's fate is tied to this enchantment. And the best part…to top it all off, only a kiss of passion from the servant's true love will keep them all alive."

The men all stared at him and for a moment, even Gwaine was silenced.

Leon added a final statement. "It is like something from a child's fairy tale gone wrong."

"I have not heard any fairy tales with demonic eyes and manacles," Gwaine threw at the other knight. "Keep Sir Leon away from your children people," he called loudly toward the cave entrance. "He will frighten them with nightmarish tales of possessed fairies."

Despite the dire situation, Arthur could not help but to laugh. The other's all joined him, even Merlin. The tension was somewhat eased. Only Leon did not laugh, although Arthur definitely noticed the hint of a smile on his face.

"Listen, gentlemen" the King addressed his men. "This is most definitely an _odd _situation, to say the least. But, it is what it is, and now we must deal with it all and find a way to remedy it. Sundown is fast approaching. We _will_ overcome this obstacle. I have no doubt. We have faced tougher and meaner than Leofrick before. Let us work together and figure this out."

"I apologise, Sire," Leon hung his head a little.

"There is no need for that, Sir Leon," Arthur told his most trusted knight. "Now, shall we all start trying to sort this out?"

There were lots of whoops and whistles of agreement around the cave as Arthur looked to Merlin.

"First and foremost, Merlin, I think I need to ask you… as personal as it may seem, are you in love with anybody?"

Merlin looked down uncomfortably. Arthur could see the poor man's humiliation and could only assume it was because Merlin did not have a woman to love.

"That's fine Merlin. Do not be so worried. I am the only man here who has been fortunate enough to have married my heart's desire. You are not the only one to have remained alone. Am I right, men?" Arthur looked to his knights.

The men all agreed. "We are all as sad and lonely as you are, Merlin," Gwaine winked.

Merlin smiled but still looked extremely apprehensive.

"This situation is not hopeless, Merlin," Arthur told him trying to think of another way out of this. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," the young man nodded.

"That's great," Arthur smiled enthusiastically. "Perhaps that could still work. Who is she?"

"She… she passed away many years ago."

"Merlin, I'm… uh… I'm so sorry," Arthur was lost for words. "You have my sympathies."

"I'm sorry," Arthur heard his men stuttering and murmuring awkwardly.

"It's fine," Merlin said quietly.

"What about Morgana?" Arthur suggested hopefully, causing Merlin to frown.

"What _about _Morgana?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"You used to have feelings for her… I remember you did."

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he were an idiot. "I did not love Morgana, Arthur."

"Yes, but maybe… maybe you did… and you did not know it."

"Arthur… even if I did love Morgana once… which I did not… are we going to go and find her, ask her to save all of our lives, renounce evil and forget her campaign to take down Camelot?"

"Good point," Arthur conceded, feeling slightly stupid and hearing the others in the room sniggering. "I do not see anyone else coming up with any ideas," Arthur threw at them.

"Allow me to make a suggestion, if I may," Leon said uneasily.

"Let's hear it," Arthur waited.

"I recall that Merlin may have… may have loved Queen Guinevere once, long ago… obviously many years before her marriage to you, Sire."

"Of course!" Arthur exclaimed excitedly. "Guinevere will most definitely help us."

"You were in love with my sister?" Elyan asked Merlin smiling.

"No!" Merlin responded sounding exasperated.

"Sure you were," Arthur grinned at his manservant. "Do not be shy, Merlin. I remember there was something of a fancy between the two of you."

"Friendship only," Merlin defended.

"It is worth a try, isn't it?" Percival pleaded with Merlin. "I mean, our lives are at stake. If you felt anything at all toward our Queen, perhaps it may still break the spell. At worst, you will have a passionate kiss with a beautiful woman before you die."

Merlin smiled cheekily at Percival. "I may have thought about her a few times a little more than friendship," he looked to Arthur now and exhaled a heavy breath. "But I most certainly did not love her."

Arthur smiled and nodded in defeat.

They all stood around despondently again for a minute or so, hanging their heads and shuffling their feet.

Gwaine tossed his hair and smirked. "I may just have our answer, boys."

They all looked to him hopefully.

He smiled wickedly. "I dare say, I've noticed young Merlin giving me a few looks of desire every now and then."

Merlin grinned at Gwaine and shook his head laughing.

"Perhaps his feelings for me are strong enough to break the enchantment," Gwaine laughed as he walked over to stand before Merlin. "May I?" He regarded the other man's lips.

"You may certainly try," Merlin smiled, his eyes shining.

The handsome knight moved forward leisurely and pressed his lips to Merlin's. Arthur was surprised to see his manservant go along with Gwaine so willingly. They kissed slowly at first and when Gwaine's tongue slipped into the other man's mouth, Arthur observed that Merlin accepted it freely. All the knights began to cheer and clap, obviously the fear of dying was forgotten in this moment.

Arthur found himself intently focusing on Merlin's mouth. He registered that the young man's tongue had now ventured into Gwaine's mouth and he felt a stirring inside his chest, watching with interest. Suddenly the kiss broke, only lasting a short time. Both Gwaine and Merlin parted laughing.

Gwaine pulled on Merlin's chains comically and then clutched his heart with a devilish grin when they did not break. "Oh, the pain…" he cried dramatically. "To find that I am not Merlin's true love. My heart breaks."

They all laughed, even Sir Leon this time. Arthur pretended to join in the laughter, but couldn't help but shift uncomfortably where he stood and watch Merlin with awe. He had never seen the young man kiss anybody before and it was having a strange effect on him. For a second he was finding his servant very sexy. Merlin looked over at him and they stared carefully at each other. Arthur was feeling…_something_, he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I have an idea," Percival announced. "Why don't we go to the closest village or town? We can find all the pretty ladies and bring them back here. Maybe Merlin might fall in love with one of them. Does anybody here believe in love at first sight?"

"_That's_ our final hope?" Leon questioned.

The knights launched into a discussion about love at first sight. Arthur smiled over at Merlin who had his head back, leaning on the cave wall behind him. His servant contemplated him with a thoughtful expression.

"I think everyone is taking our impending deaths very well, don't you?" Arthur asked his close friend.

"We will not die," Merlin said with certainty. Arthur was amazed, as he always was with Merlin, how the man could be so positive in the face of danger.

"You never cease to surprise me, Merlin." Arthur smiled.

"Oh believe me," Merlin laughed, "There will be more surprises to come before the day is out."

Arthur began to respond to Merlin but was called into the conversation with the knights for a minute or so. When he glanced back at his servant, he saw the young man engaged in some kind of staring match with Mordred. The two men gazed so intently at each other that Arthur actually started to think they were communicating without words. Although he knew that was impossible, it started to scare him a little for a moment.

Before Arthur could totally explore what was happening between the two men, they both looked to their King.

"What are you both looking at each other like that for?" Arthur questioned.

"Like what?" Merlin said innocently.

"I don't know," Arthur said feeling a little unsure now. "It just seemed as if…"

"As if what, Sire?" Mordred raised an eyebrow.

"No… never mind," Arthur conceded. He did not want to accuse them of anything and besides, there was nothing to accuse them of.

After a few more minutes, Mordred walked over to his King. "Sire, would you grant me the opportunity to address the men with a notion I have been considering?"

Arthur simply nodded.

"My Lord, My Fellow Knights and Merlin," Mordred began in a voice that was not loud, but was authoritative enough to stop the discussion in the cave and cause all of the men to settle their attention on the youngest knight. "I believe I have an idea that may possibly resolve our grim circumstances."

They all looked at him with expectation.

"If we are able to find Leofrick and end his life, I am quite certain that the enchantment will be broken as it is most likely linked to him."

Arthur was uncomfortable with Mordred's well of knowledge in regards to magic. However, it was the best idea he had heard all day. He _wanted_ to end Leofrick's life. The man was a menace and a threat to Camelot. He had caused more than enough trouble already and the King would prefer he was no longer an issue.

"That is a bloody brilliant idea," Leon said, already unsheathing his sword.

"Could I make another suggestion, My Lord?" Mordred turned to the King.

"Why not?" Arthur shrugged "Suggest away." This young knight was proving to be a real asset to Arthur's Kingdom.

"I propose we leave as soon as we can. One person however, should remain with Merlin to ensure his safety."

"I will stay with Merlin," Elyan offered.

"Uh… with all due respect Elyan," Merlin jumped in. "I think Arthur should be the one to stay with me."

"Why is that, Merlin? Arthur asked.

"Clearly... because…" His servant faltered as he appeared to search for an explanation. "Leofrick has already made an attempt on your life, Sire. We cannot risk that it may happen again. He may be laying a trap for you as we speak."

Arthur frowned. That didn't make sense. He was going to die with the rest of them come sundown anyway. He looked to Merlin and saw the look of desperation on his face. Perhaps Merlin wanted to spend the end of his life with his closest friend. If Arthur was honest with himself, he would like to stay here with Merlin too. He was a little uncomfortable leaving this mammoth task to his men but something in Merlin's eyes told him to stay.

"Very well," he agreed. "I will stay here and ensure no harm comes to Merlin. The rest of you… be careful. Leofrick is a dangerous man, but you are knights of Camelot, your skills are rivalled by none. I know you will do me proud."

His knights looked to him, their expressions full of honour. As they left the cave, Arthur was filled with pride. He believed with all his heart that they would succeed.

Just as Mordred was almost out of sight, his head jerked back toward Merlin as if the other man had called to him. Arthur saw his manservant nod toward the young knight. Mordred looked between his King and Merlin giving a small smile and then he turned quickly and left.

Alone with Merlin now, Arthur turned to him and asked suspiciously, "What is going on between the two of you?"

"Who?"

"You and Mordred. I was under the impression that you did not trust him or even like him very much, and now all of a sudden, you are sharing secrets and making eyes at each other."

Merlin chuckled.

"Come on, Merlin. What are you not telling me?"

"I cannot say, but please just… trust me, Arthur."

"I do. I believe you would never set out to intentionally deceive me in any way, Merlin."

His servant swallowed, Arthur watched his Adam's apple bob up and down and then looked back to his face.

"Everything I do, Arthur… I do with your best interests at heart."

"I know that," Arthur smiled. "I suppose though, if nothing else, at least you have become closer to Mordred. I am glad you are starting to see that you can trust him."

Merlin bit his lip and released a breath of bitter laughter. "We shall see."

Arthur was unsure why Merlin acted so strangely around the extraordinary young knight but it was evident to the King that Merlin did not want to discuss it, therefore Arthur changed the subject.

"The girl whom you loved, the one that passed away," Arthur looked to the other man. "What was her name?"

"Freya."

Arthur squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

Merlin shook his head. "Thank you, though."

"So… no other's over the years?"

"Lots of casual encounters," Merlin confided. "A few servants, many girls I met at the tavern… but no one serious."

Arthur nodded with a warm smile. He noticed that Merlin's eyes kept drifting down to focus on his lips. It wasn't uncommon for his servant to look at him in this way, but for some reason Arthur was far more aware of it than normal.

The two men were quiet for a time. Arthur's mind started to wander. Although he had an enormous amount of trust in his loyal knights, he reasoned that their mission was a very difficult one. Leofrick had quite a time advantage on them, having left quite a while before them. He had six very tough looking men protecting him, and worst of all… he was a powerful sorcerer. Arthur started to feel concerned for his and Merlin's life.

The King looked to his servant. "I am glad I remained here with you, Merlin. If this is to be our last hours alive, I am honoured to spend those final moments with a close friend such as you."

The other man looked at a loss for words and simply nodded. He patted Merlin on the back and then without realising that his nerves had gotten the better of him, he began to pace. He walked to the cave mouth and gazed outside. The sun was getting very low. Not long to go now.

Arthur's pacing continued.

"Will you stop that?" Merlin requested.

"Stop what?"

"Stop bloody pacing."

"We may be dead soon, Merlin. Excuse me if I have some anxiety." He stopped pacing though and walked back over to stand with Merlin.

"How long until the sun sets?" Merlin questioned.

"Maybe an hour," Arthur responded with a heavy breath.

Merlin groaned.

"I understand how you feel, Merlin."

"No, you don't," the other man sulked.

"I don't?" Arthur asked laughing.

"No," his servant replied raising his voice a little, sounding panicked.

"Calm down, Merlin. We need to keep our wits about us. Don't flip out on me now."

When he looked over at Merlin, the strangest expression was on his face. He somehow looked nervous, embarrassed, unsure, intense, afraid, hopeful and brave all at once.

"Arthur..."

"Merlin?"

"Why don't _you_ try kissing me?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin?"

"Why don't _you_ kiss me, everyone will be alright… and then we can walk out of here and pretend today never happened." He looked away uncomfortably.

"I do not understand, Merlin," Arthur was completely confused for a moment. He searched the young man's face.

"Just… kiss me, Arthur." His servant's eyes met his own, and suddenly he looked so transparent.

_Oh my God!_

Arthur felt his heart start racing as he put the pieces together.

"Merlin, the only person that can kiss you and make everything alright is your true heart's desire."

The dark haired man looked down at the ground.

Arthur suddenly felt a thousand feelings all at once. He was finding it hard to focus on a single one of them. It was as if he were trying to find one particular grain of sand in a vast desert.

There was no denying what was happening here. Merlin had just led Arthur to believe that _he_ was Merlin's true love. Arthur resumed pacing. The strange thing was… he felt so excited.

"Hold on, Merlin," Arthur paused mid pace and looked toward the other man. "Are you implying that… you love me?"

Merlin gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"You…_love _me?" Arthur tried to clarify again.

"Yes," his manservant answered quietly.

"Merlin. _You. Love. Me?_"

"Yes, I do, you bloody prat," Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed.

_Oh, Wow!_

Arthur felt himself heating up. Merlin loved him. Why did that feel so glorious? "It's hot in here. It's suddenly very hot in here, are you hot?" Arthur breathed deeply.

"No, I'm good," the other man grinned mischievously, but Arthur could see that he was still uneasy. Of course he was. He just revealed some very personal feelings to his King. Arthur realised he was not handling this very well at all.

He struggled out of his chainmail in an attempt to cool himself down. Merlin chuckled to see Arthur having to remove his own armour, usually assisted by his manservant.

When he stood in just his shirt and trousers, he looked again at Merlin. His heart was still pounding in a way he couldn't quite understand.

"It is not that big a deal, is it?" Merlin asked him, a light blush covered his cheeks.

"I suppose not," Arthur replied. _But it was_.

Merlin spoke softly. "Obviously, this is uh… this is pretty embarrassing for me." He laughed nervously.

"It shouldn't be," Arthur reassured him, managing to stay outwardly calm. Inside though, he was feeling anything but calm. "I am most flattered, Merlin." The two men smiled at each other affectionately.

Arthur _was_ flattered. But it was more than that. As he looked at the other man, he felt the definite stirrings of attraction. He had never allowed himself to explore it before, but now he opened himself up to what was deep inside of him.

"How long have you… you know… had these feelings?" Arthur was interested.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm curious, Merlin. A few months? Longer?"

Merlin sighed. "Probably since that whole thing with the Mortaeus flower."

"That was soon after we first met," Arthur said with surprise.

"Yeah… it was some time around then," Merlin smiled hopelessly.

Arthur thought back to the incident, almost ten years past. He felt touched to know this man in front of him had carried feelings for him for so long. "Long time," he remarked looking his servant over with interest.

Merlin just nodded reflectively.

This was all so unexpected. Arthur actually allowed himself to look at Merlin in this new light… he could feel something shift inside of him… it felt bloody good.

"So…" Arthur continued playfully. "Heart's desire, then?"

Merlin groaned, "Do we have to do this, Arthur?"

"Do what?"

"The '_making Merlin feel like a fool'_ thing."

"That is not my intention, Merlin."

"I'm sorry… it's just, I managed to hide my feelings for all these years…"

"Shhhh," Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am not making fun of you, Merlin. I promise." He opened his eyes to see Merlin standing there with his crystal blue eyes. The King's heart actually skipped a couple of beats.

Arthur thought back over his years with Merlin. He could remember many times when the young man showed love for his King. Arthur had always thought it had only been friendship, the same way he felt for Merlin.

"Just a question, Merlin…" Arthur suddenly felt worried. "The love you feel, could it not just be the love for your King? Perhaps love for a friend? Maybe the enchantment will not break if it's only that…"

"It is _not_ only that, Arthur."

"How do you know?"

Merlin laughed. "Because I know how I feel, you clotpole. I'm in love with you."

To hear Merlin say it like that made Arthur's whole body react. He felt himself heating up, his pulse raced, his cock hardened and he actually had the urge to jump on Merlin and kiss him hard. Whether or not it saved their lives or not, he wanted Merlin's lips on his.

Arthur moved closer to Merlin, both men were of equal height and Arthur stood before him, taking in his friend and allowing his new feelings for him to course through him. "All of those times you dressed and undressed me…" Arthur bit his lip and smiled cheekily at the other man. "Were you checking me out? Finding me desirable and irresistible?"

"No," Merlin chuckled.

"I do not believe you."

"Well… not _all _of those times," Merlin smiled back flirtatiously. "Just half of the time."

Arthur's stomach flipped and his cock twitched. To have Merlin openly flirt with him in this way and know Merlin had thought about him sexually made him feel so aroused. He wanted to kiss Merlin so much he could hardly believe it. He stared down at the other man's lips for a few seconds, allowing Merlin to see the desire on his face.

Merlin's breath deepened as he looked between Arthur's eyes and his lips. His attraction for his King was undeniable. He shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Arthur could see the love in his eyes.

The blonde man found he was incredibly turned on to know that Merlin was chained up before him. His servant was at his mercy. He held Merlin's hips and they looked at each other with nervous smiles. Arthur absentmindedly wet his own lips with a flick of his tongue causing Merlin to moan quietly in anticipation of what was to come. The sound made Arthur's cock rock hard and he pressed his erection against Merlin's body.

"You're hard!" Merlin looked astonished.

Arthur smiled, pushing himself harder against Merlin. "So are you." He surprised himself by how horny his own voice sounded.

He ghosted his lips over Merlin's, the two men breathing deeply. Merlin moved forward opening his mouth to kiss Arthur's, but the King wanted to make this _hot _moment last. He moved his face out of Merlin's reach taking advantage of the fact that the other man was restrained. Merlin exhaled a breath of laughter as he failed to catch Arthur's lips, he then gave Arthur the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

The two men shifted, unintentionally rubbing their groins together causing Arthur to groan softly. Merlin moved forward to kiss Arthur again. The blonde man once again moved back.

"Tease," Merlin breathed with a voice so deep and full of lust that Arthur could not resist this gorgeous man any longer. He leaned in and their lips met.

The first thing Arthur noticed was how soft Merlin's lips were. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to completely feel the kiss. He was a little tentative and unsure. It felt so strange being in each other's space like this. To experience Merlin in this erotic sense was surreal. Merlin's lips moved against his, it was so achingly slow, Arthur felt his whole body yearning and craving more.

Arthur's breathing became a little ragged as he quickened the pace a little, pressing his lips firmer to Merlin's and indulging in the sound of the most beautiful moan from the other man. The dark haired man opened his mouth, capturing Arthur's top lip and sucking it lightly.

He could hear Merlin begin breathing through his nose as his body pressed firmer against Arthur's, another low moan escaping his lips.

Arthur felt light headed, like this could perhaps be a dream. The pleasure he was feeling was incredible and certainly like nothing he had ever felt before. When he felt Merlin's tongue gently lick at his lips, he could not help but to groan lustfully himself.

Arthur exhaled a deep breath, opening his mouth and allowing the other man's tongue inside. He could feel Merlin's breathing had deepened even more and his tongue passionately probed Arthur's mouth. The blonde man's hands ran down to grip Merlin's bottom and as they kissed more forcefully, Arthur pushed his own tongue into Merlin's mouth, his servant welcoming it eagerly.

It was only then that Arthur realised he had just heard the sound of chains rattling. He pulled away and looked down to see the manacles falling away from his friend's hands and feet. The two men were breathless for a moment staring at the broken chains. Merlin stepped away from them rubbing at his wrists and stretching his arms out a little.

Arthur felt relief that all of their lives were now safe. He also felt thrilled that this proved Merlin did love him. The enchantment was broken.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds. Merlin looked quite surprised and Arthur felt speechless. He could not believe the effect Merlin's kiss had on him. "I really like the way you kiss," was all the King could manage to say right now.

"Oh yeah?" Merlin asked looking elated.

Arthur nodded and simply mumbled, "Mmm."

"I cannot believe you kissed me like that!" Merlin grinned. His smile was contagious and Arthur grinned back openly at his sexy servant. "You felt up my arse!" Merlin added with a light chuckle and a seductive raise of his eyebrows.

Arthur felt embarrassed. He laughed quietly and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm uh…" he laughed again. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be!" Merlin told him. His voice was excited and Arthur could see his friend was very pleased. Ecstatic even.

Arthur was afraid to admit out loud that the kiss had also left him feeling euphoric. "I bet you never believed any of that would ever happen between us?" he playfully asked his servant.

"Nope…never."

"But you thought about it all the time, right?"

"Yep… _All _the time!" Merlin agreed.

They laughed together and Arthur could not help but to look at the man in front of him differently. He felt the attraction in his own expression as he asked tentatively, "So…did I live up to your fantasies?"

Merlin exhaled a laugh. He looked at Arthur so intently and so adoringly that Arthur's heartbeat sped up and his cock pressed against his breeches longing for the touch of the other man again.

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur moved forward. The last kiss had saved their lives, this one would be just for the two of them. He grabbed the other man by the shoulders and launched himself back toward Merlin's lips. He was delighted when Merlin kissed him back so fervently, a deep groan resonating from low in the young man's throat.

This time there was no hesitation, nothing slow, nothing tentative. They kissed passionately, their tongues finding each other's instantly and their bodies rubbing up against one another sensuously. Arthur ran his hands all over the other man. He couldn't believe he was doing this with _Merlin, _but right now nothing seemed to make sense in the world. This whole situation had been like a fantasy.

They both breathed hard as they pushed against one another, causing the other to constantly moan, groan and grunt as they moved with each other so effortlessly. Arthur could not believe how they both fit together so well.

Merlin, now unbound, was able to use his hands, and Arthur noted that the other man was making good use of that ability by running them over the King's chest and through his hair. He was also making use of the fact that his feet were no longer shackled. He lifted a thigh between Arthur's legs and Arthur rubbed himself against it inhaling and exhaling intensely.

As Merlin ran his hands over Arthur's backside, both men broke the kiss to look at each other for a moment. They laughed gently as they remembered the way Merlin had commented on Arthur's hands fondling his servant's bottom. When their lips met again, Arthur could feel Merlin's kiss was more powerful. His friend kissed him as if Arthur were the air he breathed and he needed more of the King to survive.

Before he knew what was happening, Merlin's hands had found their way underneath his shirt and Arthur felt the hot touch of Merlin's long fingers travelling over his skin. They caressed his back shamelessly and …. _ Jesus, that felt so good…_

Arthur knew he should stop this now. But…_ Oh, God, did he have to?_

"Merlin…" he tried, but it sounded more like encouragement than an attempt to stop the kiss.

Merlin groaned and his hand moved swiftly down to palm Arthur's erection over the material of his trousers.

"Shit," Arthur breathed as Merlin's teeth lightly bit at his lip and his hand rubbed skilfully over his arousal.

"Merlin… Stop…" Arthur panted, but Merlin was too lost in the heat between them to hear him.

He pulled his face away and Merlin still went after his lips capturing them again and almost causing Arthur to forget that he was trying to stop this. Arthur had to shut his eyes tightly and force himself away from the other man.

"God!" Arthur tried to regain his breath as he stood clear of his servant. "I can't, Merlin."

"Fuck… Sorry," Merlin ran his hands over his face, breathing hard.

"It's alright, Merlin," Arthur smiled as he waited for his breath to return. "I think we both got a little carried away."

"You're right," Merlin shook his head, looking Arthur up and down. "That would have been a bad idea."

"Well… not bad," Arthur reasoned. The two men looked at each other for a moment considering what could have been. "Just not very smart," Arthur concluded.

They both laughed a little awkwardly. Merlin nodded resolutely and took a deep breath.

The world did not make sense to Arthur right now. He felt like he didn't even know himself. What was he doing here? Did that just happen? That kiss had been the best he had ever experienced. It by far outweighed any other. When he thought about it, he could still feel his body reacting.

Both men did not speak or even look at each other for a good five minutes. The King's mind kept replaying the whole experience over and over.

Arthur needed to stop thinking about the kiss. He purposefully let his mind wander to his knights. "I hope the others are alright."

Merlin had walked over to the entrance of the cave and was gazing out at the sunset. Arthur could see it was very low in the sky. Had Merlin not loved him, they would be spending their last few minutes alive right now. "They will be," Merlin assured him with his usual positive attitude.

"Wait a minute, Merlin" Arthur considered. "If you knew kissing me would save all of our lives earlier, why did you not just do it straight away? We all went to hell and back searching for other ways to resolve this. And now the knights have put themselves in danger yet again. You could have prevented that all along."

Merlin looked apologetic. "I know… I just wanted to hold out as long as I could. I was hoping something else could save us. I did not want to have to reveal my feelings unless there was no other option. I hope you can understand that."

"I do," Arthur smiled fondly at the other man.

"Arthur, we are going to have to make up a story for the others," Merlin told him. "I don't want everyone to know I am in love with you."

The King smiled. It still made his heart beat faster to hear Merlin say those words. To know his servant felt that way toward him created far more excitement in him than it strictly should have. "Look, if the knights have defeated Leofrick, we will not have to make something up. They will believe that Mordred's theory was correct… that the enchantment was linked to the sorcerer."

Merlin nodded and asked cheekily, "What if they haven't defeated him?"

"Well then, we will just have to think on our feet. I notice you are quite adept at that these days, Merlin." The two men smiled playfully at each other.

There were a few moments of silence and then Merlin asked, "Where do you and I stand now, Arthur?"

Arthur's pulse raced. Hearing Merlin use his name was the window into Merlin's feelings. The way he said '_Arthur'_ so affectionately would always be a reminder to the King that his friend was in love with him. Merlin could not hide that.

"As I like to say, Merlin… it is what it is. Let's not try to label it or put it into a category. The world is too busy doing that with background, class, sexual orientation, political preference… you name it, there is a little box for it. This is unique to us. Sure, it may change the nature of our friendship a little… but I for one am determined to believe that it all happened for a reason and as it should have. Our relationship was always hard to define anyway, I feel we were always something more than friends. This just gives it a new aspect."

Merlin looked to his King with complete adoration. Right now, it was easy to see that Merlin loved him. The dark haired man nodded. "Arthur, thank you…for everything."

"And thank you, Merlin."

Merlin helped Arthur back into his armour. The King was stunned to see how the dark haired man's attitude could suddenly change. It was as if his servant put on a mask. Gone were the longing expressions, gone was the obvious desire and admiration. Only a hint of those feelings remained. It seemed so easy… _too_ easy, for him to close back off. He supposed Merlin was used to hiding his emotions.

He thought back to earlier today. Merlin had yet another secret he was keeping from Arthur. One that Mordred had been privy to where the King had not. "Merlin?" Arthur began enquiringly.

"Yes, Sire."

"I know you have another secret. Can you tell me what it is?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

"How come Mordred knows and I do not?" the King pouted jealously.

Merlin laughed. "I want to tell you, Arthur, but… it is not that simple."

"I was okay with this secret, was I not?"

"Yes," Merlin smiled. "And I_ will_ tell you, Arthur… one day."

"But, you are not going to tell me now?"

"I think there have been enough revelations for today, don't you?"

They laughed easily. "I suppose you're right," Arthur agreed. The King thought for a moment. "When you do tell me your other secret, Merlin… I will be okay with it too." Nothing Merlin could tell him would take away what was between them.

His servant looked touched. "I hope so."

"In fact…" Arthur smiled cheekily, "As an incentive for you… when you tell me that secret, I will give you another passionate kiss."

Merlin laughed happily, "You promise?"

"I promise," Arthur vowed confidently.

Merlin leaned over and pressed his lips gently against his Kings. Arthur closed his eyes as a shiver went down his spine. He revelled in the soft feeling of the kiss. How strange to be experiencing Merlin in this romantic sense. The two men parted, opening their eyes to regard each other closely.

"You love me," Arthur said incredulously. Merlin laughed and pushed him. They smiled as they turned and headed out of the cave.

By the time they found the knights, the sun had gone down and only the light of the moon lit the path ahead. They saw the torches and heard the band of men joking and laughing as they approached. Arthur felt content inside to hear them in a jocular mood. They must have succeeded in vanquishing Leofrick.

"Evening, all," Arthur smiled marching toward the others.

"There you both are. We were just thinking about heading back to get the two of you," Gwaine told the King and his servant.

Arthur looked to Leon. "Leofrick? Did you defeat him?"

"Of course we did, Sire. If we had not, we would not be standing here now."

"Yes…naturally," Arthur sneaked a look at Merlin. His servant rolled his eyes.

"Well done, men. I knew you would not fail me," the King congratulated them.

"Mordred did all the hard work," Percival put an arm around the young knight. "While we were fighting the bandits, he took on Leofrick alone and killed him."

Arthur looked over at Mordred proudly.

"It was a lucky blow," the young man explained modestly.

"That's all you need, Mordred," Arthur returned, walking over to him and ruffling his hair. "You were quite the hero of the day. The information you gave us as well as slaying Leofrick. I feel blessed to have you among my men."

"It is an honour to serve you, My Lord."

Merlin walked up next to Arthur and put his hand out to shake Mordred's. "Thank you."

Mordred smiled like a young boy who had just received approval from his hero as he shook Merlin's hand. The young knight then looked between his King and Merlin. He looked rather noticeably at their lips and Arthur was positive the man knew what had happened.

Mordred must have known about Merlin's feelings. But how? He did not want to worry about all that now. He wanted to celebrate being alive with his men. He would think about that another time.

They all set up camp together and there was much merriment as the evening continued. Each man knew how close to death he had become and it created a strong energy among the group that they would all live to see the sunrise tomorrow.

Later that night as Arthur sat by the camp fire, his mind was a blur as it tried to process the events of the day. When he woke this morning, he had no idea that Merlin was in love with him, nor that they would share the most passionate experience of Arthur's life. What a difference one day could make.

He was brought out of his daze when he felt Gwaine sit down very closely beside him. "Gwaine," Arthur nodded.

"Evening, Sire," Gwaine smiled spiritedly. He kept Arthur's gaze, a sparkle was in his eye. Arthur raised his eyebrows waiting to see what the playful knight was grinning about. Gwaine spoke quietly. "So… is Merlin a good kisser?"

Arthur's heart lurched but his face remained stoic. Gwaine was surely bluffing. "You should know, you're the one who kissed him."

"Nah," the other man shrugged. "My lip locking with young Merlin was child's play. I wanna hear all about the real deal."

"I don't know what you mean," Arthur looked over at Merlin. He was chatting away with the others. When he looked back at Gwaine the other man was biting his lip, chuckling to himself.

"Alright, have it your way," Gwaine said knocking his knee against his King's.

Arthur couldn't help the sly smile that crossed over his own face. He looked to the other man and Gwaine smiled confidently.

"I don't kiss and tell," Arthur relented, with a humorous grin.

"Hah!" Gwaine nodded assuredly, pressing closer against Arthur. "That good, huh?"

Arthur kept his lips together but smiled at the other man cheekily with a very small, slow nod of his head.

Gwaine groaned. "Gotta say, I'm a little jealous. I mean, even that little snog I had with him had a whole heap of potential. I've always thought Merlin would be the most incredible kisser."

Arthur fidgeted with his wine skin as he remembered the kiss. Merlin _was_ the most incredible kisser.

Gwaine spoke even quieter as he continued. "I always wanted to get a little carried away with him, you know… lips… tongues… rubbing up against one another…somethin' like that."

Arthur felt himself becoming aroused as the feeling of all of those things came back to him. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Suddenly he was way too aware of how closely Gwaine was pressed against him.

"You'll wanna do somethin' about that," Gwaine nodded his head toward Arthur's groin.

Arthur laughed. "You are unbelievable."

Gwaine ran a hand over Arthur's thigh and joked, "Thank you for noticing."

"How did you know we kissed?" Arthur's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, contrary to what some may think… I am not just a pretty face."

"You are not _even_ a pretty face," Arthur retorted.

"Ouch," Gwaine faked offence. "That was uncalled for."

"So how did you know?" Arthur persisted.

"No, I'm not going to tell you now." Gwaine hung his head and pouted.

Arthur laughed and humoured the other man. "Okay… you do have a _very_ pretty face."

Gwaine's eyes twinkled and his hand returned to Arthur's thigh resting comfortably close to Arthur's groin. "I already got it out of Merlin," he chuckled.

Arthur looked across the fire to his servant and the two men caught eyes and smiled fondly.

"Don't worry, though," Gwaine reassured Arthur. "He told me about as much as you did about the kiss."

"I told you nothing."

"Exactly," the handsome knight laughed. "By the way, he also has your little problem," Gwaine squeezed Arthur's thigh and nodded toward Arthur's arousal. "The two of you may have to work somethin' out together."

Arthur moved his body right up against the other man's and leaned his face in really close, "Gwaine."

"Yes, Arthur," his knight looked at him with a _very _sexy smile.

"Go away."

Gwaine laughed loudly. "That figures."

He moved away from his King and stood up. Arthur was grateful to the other man as he knew he would keep Arthur and Merlin's secret to himself. "Thanks, Gwaine," Arthur said sincerely.

Gwaine shrugged casually, "Anytime, princess."

Arthur looked over at Merlin. As he watched the other man over the flames of the fire, he couldn't help but remember the sensations during their kiss of passion. The raw heat between them then most certainly surpassed that of the searing camp fire burning between them now. His breeches felt so tight… he would definitely have to sneak off and take care of that at some stage.

Merlin looked over at him and his eyes rested on Arthur's knowingly. He looked at his King with obvious affection. Arthur gave a swift wink. He was rewarded with the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen in his life. His breath caught in his throat.

Arthur hoped Merlin would tell him his other secret soon. He had sworn to Merlin that he would kiss him again when he did. He could hardly wait. A promise was a promise, after all.

**The End**


End file.
